


Rule Number Two: Don't Be a Fool

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross visits Andy after his back surgery.  Andy is still a bit out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Number Two: Don't Be a Fool

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Andy really is supposed to be the best man at Ross' wedding next month.
> 
> 2\. Title from song ["Rule Number 2"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xqb_BNCitpw) (also known as the original "Nine Crimes") by Damien Rice.

“If this is your way of getting out of your best man duties, I gotta tell you, this is a little overboard.” Ross stands in the doorway of the hospital room, hands on hips but clearly with a smirk on his face.

Andy glances toward Kim, who is sitting in a chair and totally failing at not laughing at Andy's slowness in replying. He's pretty sure Kim has a video camera somewhere in this room with footage she'll be playing back once Andy is off the painkillers.

"Yeah, well, figured you're in remission so it was the right time," Andy jokes along.

Ross glances toward Kim, then asks, "Would it be okay if we talk alone?  I don't want you telling my fiancée about the bachelor party plans."  
  
Kim replies, "I get it.  She should find out in the tabloids like the rest of the world," but gets up and straightens out her skirt before gathering her purse.  "I have some calls to make.  See you later," then kisses Andy on the forehead.

Ross waits until Kim is clearly away from view before saying, "So I hear that Novak and Jelena are engaged."  
  
"That's actually old news.  It's just that the _announcement_ is official."  
  
"I guess you would be more in the loop with that sort of thing.  After all, I haven't been in the locker rooms so rather behind on the gossip."  Ross pauses, glances toward the door, then continues, "I would have thought that Kim would have a comment about that.  Haven't you two been together longer than them?"

Andy shrugs at that.  "Maybe we just haven't written a press release."  
  
"True but you would have told me, as I'm pretty sure I'd be part of your ceremony.  Unless you're about to tell me right now but I didn't see anything of note on Kim's finger so I rather doubt you."  Ross takes the chair Kim had sat in and leans far back.  "Besides, we all know the real reason."

Andy slouches back in bed, letting the medicine kick in so everything dulls.  Including, hopefully, where Ross' questions will lead so it doesn't feel as painful to think about.  "Does it matter?"

"You know I know the truth... and, if I didn't, Colin would've badgered you for engagement news when you two played doubles in Montreal and then reported back.  May not be on tour with him but we're still the psychic pair, even with the Atlantic separating."

Andy stares at the weird discolored paint on the ceiling, not wanting to think about how exactly what had gotten up there that needed removing.  "I wouldn't go to Novak and Jelena's wedding anyway."

Ross looks sideways at Andy, replying softly, "Yeah, I know."

"It would just be all awkward.  The minister would say 'you may now kiss the bride' and Novak would do as said and I'd have to get really drunk at the reception..."  Andy pauses, then glances around suspiciously, "and you know she'd want to record the scene."

"Who?  Kim?"

"Totally.  She knows about our history.  She thinks he and I are soulmates, which might be the dumbest thing for your girlfriend to say and therefore a _very_ good reason not to marry yet."  
  
Ross drags the chair over to Andy's bed, then tries to mess up Andy's hair.  "You should marry soon.  After all, once you go bald you'll have to use your money and charm to attract a girl... and you certainly lack the charm.  You love her, she loves you, and you're just hung up because you think of your parents divorcing.  Novak may love you but he never will choose you over Jelena so best to move on.  Kim understands all and loves you anyway."

"I know.  I'd be his mistress... or is it mister?  That doesn't sound right either." Andy whacks Ross' hand away, then chuckles.  "Haven't seen you lately but I will improve on being a better best man.  Just been distracted."


End file.
